Angel, Indeed
by Infinity Blue
Summary: Time for Miss Angel Dumott Schunarde's story...


Author's Note:Yeah, so I've been sort of bored with some of the stories I've been writing so I decided to start something new, so I don't go completely insane. This one's about Angel…surprise, surprise. All my other fics are Post-RENT, so he's never in the picture. Anyway, Angel wants his limelight time, so I'm going to give it a shot. I'm not used to writing about that character…I'm more of a Hedwig person than Angel…just work with me, here. And just to clear confusion, I'm changing the Angel-meets-Mimi scene a bit…But anyway, enjoy, tell me what you think ;). 

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Jonathan Larson (with a few exceptions). May he rest in peace.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I felt someone tap on my arm.

I turned around to face a boy who looked around my age, holding a can of beer at his side.

"Oh, um, never mind," he mumbled, his face turning bright pink as he turned and went in the other direction.

"He must be new here," Constance, the bartender commented, as she wiped a dirty glass with an old dish towel.

I shrugged and went back to my drink, tapping my electric pink nails on the side of the glass. The alcohol was starting to play with my head.

"Hey, guys, look! It's Angel! Hey, Angel!" I looked over to see Jimmy, one of the regulars at the bar. He had some friends with him this time.

"That's your friend?" one of them said, staring.

"It's cool, guys, Angel's cool."

I set down my drink and smiled at Jimmy, ignoring the ignorant friends he'd brought along. "Hi, Jimmy," I said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Great, I'm great. I brought some shit with me," he said, waggling a small bag of stash in front of me.

"Oh, hon. You do too much for me," I murmured, taking it from him.

"Hey, easy with that! That's for all of us."

"Whatever you say, sweetie, as long as I get some."

"Hey, why're you all by yourself here at the counter? Come over to the table with me and the boys."

"Alright," I shrugged. I turned to Constance. "Rain check?"

"Tomorrow's fine," she smiled.

"So," I said, as we all sat ourselves around a round wooden table. I crossed one leg over the other, my red leather skirt falling to reveal my Lightning bolt-decorated tights. "Who's first?" I grinned, holding out the stash for all to see.

***

"You're terrible," I exclaimed, as Jimmy inhaled from his cigarette.

"I'm not terrible- just stoned," he choked, coughing on the smoke.

"For goodness sakes, honey, if you're going to roll your own cigarettes, at least know how to fucking smoke them in advance," I said, plucking it from his lips and inhaling some of it for myself.

"Just because I can't afford those damn fancy packs doesn't make me an amateur," Jimmy retorted.

"So, Angel, how long have you been a…you know…?"

"Gay?" I answered, causing the rest of the boys to erupt with laughter.

"No," he choked, "I mean, how long have you been a drag queen?"

"That's a bit rude, Kev. And the technical term is 'Transvestite,'" Jimmy sneered.

"No, it's fine," I said. I felt the heavy effects as the drug as I took on a feeling of almost being outside of myself…I felt as if I were floating. I scolded myself for allowing myself to become wasted in front of all these men.

"You want to hear my story?" I asked, and was pleased to hear positive answers.

"Alright," I said. "My real name is Antonio Dumott Schunarde. Half Puerto Rican, half French. My parents were into variety."

A few of the guys chuckled.

"Well, I could go on and on how I always wondered why I always preferred playing Barbie goes to Hawaii with my older sister Maria over playing soccer in the backyard with my brothers, but that was ages six through sixteen, so it might take a while," I laughed. "To make a long story short, my parents hate me. They're ashamed of me. So are my brothers. At first they thought it was just a phase, but then they started to realize it was who I am, and they didn't like it. It was always, 'Antonio, porque? Why, this, Antonio? Come out and play with your brothers, Antonio,'" I mimicked. "The only one who ever sympathized with me was my sister, Maria. I used to dress up in my mother's clothing, and borrow my sister's makeup and perfume. You know. Your regular teenager."

I heard a couple of snickers.

"Eventually, I was kicked out on my ass onto the street. Literally. I moved here, got an small apartment on Avenue B, and that's how I came to be the lovely woman barely standing in one piece before you," I smiled.

"It's a hard-knock life," Jimmy said.

"Don't I know it," I sighed.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice behind me. "Look what we have here. The faggots are having a little round of Go-Fish, huh?" A tall, lean, buff looking guy and his friends gathered around us. They all looked drunk, which meant they weren't afraid to pick a fight.

"I'd go fish, but there's nothing to hook," I grinned, glancing below his belt line.

"You'd better watch it, Fag," one of the guys warned.

"Sticks and stones, my friend," I replied.

"Come on. Be a man," the leader of the pack taunted, pushing me to my feet.

I swayed off balance, the effects of the drink I'd had before dizzying me.

"Hey, lay off him!" Jimmy exclaimed, taking a drunken swing at one of the guys. And then all hell broke loose. There was punching, socking, kicking, biting, and I almost lost my long blonde wig when one of the guys tried to pull it off my head.

"Hey, guys- out! Stop it or leave!" shouted Constance, trying to break up the fight.

"You guys are dead!" the one who had taunted me before yelled.

"Come on, Ang," Jimmy giggled, grabbing my hand. The two of us shoved through the crowd and ran out the door, laughing hysterically at the fact that there was a horde of guys chasing us prepared to kick our asses.

Finally, we lost them, and we turned into an alley, panting.

"That was close," I gasped, giggling.

"Yeah," murmured Jimmy. He wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling my head in closer to his so he could kiss me.

I wriggled away from him, startled. "What are you doing?" I sputtered.

"What? You don't want me?" Jimmy asked, grinning.

"Jimmy, hon, I think you had one too many drinks tonight."

Jimmy's grin faded. "Tease," he muttered, turning to leave. "Later."

I shook my head. Men were repulsive. 

Sighing, I made my way home.

I was walking through an alley off of Avenue A when I heard two voices talking frantically. A man and a woman.

I paused, and began to walk slower, listening to what they were saying.

"You can't control me, David!" the girl was yelling.

"You were totally leading that guy on, Mimi! You're such a whore!" the guy shouted.

"Fuck you," I heard the girl say. Then I heard the sound of fist connecting with flesh. I grimaced. _Just walk away,_ I told myself. I forced my white stiletto heels to move a few feet. Then I heard the sound again, and I knew I needed to do something.

I walked faster, and approached an opening in the alley. I saw a small Latina girl with brunette curly hair struggling against a man who I presumed to be her boyfriend, who hovered almost two heads taller than her.

"Hey, stop that," I called, meekly. Neither of them heard me.

"Stop it," I said, louder this time.

The both turned around.

"What the hell is this?" the guy sneered. "The faggot superhero?"

"David, stop it," the girl hissed, through gritted teeth.

David rolled his eyes. "Screw this," he muttered, shoving the girl roughly to the pavement before taking off.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl, gently, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she murmured, standing shakily to her feet. I was surprised not to get a horrified reaction over my appearance.

"So you're Mimi, I presume?" I asked.

She lifted her dark brown eyes, and I saw that her lip was bruised, and there was a small cut under her left eye. One of the knees of her tights was ripped.

"Yes," she managed.

"I'm Angel," I said, smiling.

"You just might be," she laughed, shakily. 

"Do you need help getting home?" I asked.

Mimi glanced around her. "Would you walk with me?" she asked, hesitantly.

I smiled. "Sure. Do you live near here?"

"Avenue B."

"I live on Avenue A. We're neighbors," I joked.

Mimi grinned. "Thanks, Angel."

"No problem, Mimi."

***

Yeah so this royally sucks…I tried. Tell me YOUR opinion, though ;).


End file.
